


Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

by within_a_dream



Category: Band Sinister - K. J. Charles
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Philip and Corvin welcome John home





	Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/gifts).



Corvin draped himself across John the moment he walked through the door, all but curling around his ankles like a cat. Philip, never having been as tactile as Corvin, allowed him to monopolize the physical for the day, relying on conversation to show how glad he was that John had come back to them. He knew his friends (and himself) well enough to know that they would all be touching by the end of the night.

Philip had been worried that they wouldn’t fit together like they had before John’s marriage, that John had changed or that Philip had. But the dinner conversation was as easy as ever, and Philip found himself waiting impatiently for the opportunity to pull his lovers into his bedroom. Or any bedroom, come to that. If he were feeling a bit more exhibitionist, he might have settled for here over the table even, but he wanted John and Corvin all to himself tonight.

Corvin put an end to their conversation on the merits of universal suffrage before Philip could, working his way into John’s lap and saying, "We missed you, you know."

John pulled Corvin into a kiss, ending it with a rather vicious bite. "You missed my prick."

"I missed more than that!" Corvin said, faux outrage in his voice. "Your particular brand of wit, for example. Phil’s tongue is much less sharp than yours."

"I missed having someone to keep that arsehole in check," Philip said. "Lord knows he won’t listen to me."

"But we did also miss your prick." Corvin kissed him again. "And I do hope we can convince you to put it to good use tonight."

"How could I say no to that?" John curled his hands proprietorially around Corvin’s neck, and smiled at Philip. "I think we should both fuck him at once. What do you say?"

Philip grinned back. Not many people could make Corvin blush, but John had always been able to, with just a few words and a well-placed hand. "That sounds wonderful."

 

Corvin would have taken them both as soon as he got his trousers off, oil and preparation be damned. But Philip didn’t want to injure him and John enjoyed watching him squirm, so he was made to wait. After no small amount of protesting on Corvin’s part, Philip and John got him on his hands and knees on the bed, with John fucking his mouth and Philip working his arse open with his tongue.

"I missed this." John tugged Corvin’s hair, making him moan. "You taking me down, like you were born for it."

Philip almost wished he had a better view, because he knew from experience that Corvin looked absolutely exquisite with a prick down his throat. Then again, licking at Corvin and making him squirm as John took his mouth also had its appeal. Philip loved how easy Corvin was, how hard they could get him just by fucking him or going at his arse without a single touch to his prick. And he was almost as hard as Corvin, listening to Corvin’s muffled moans and feeling him thrust back against Philip’s tongue. He could have spent all night like this.

Corvin swallowed, and Philip watched his throat work, shivering with the memory of what it felt like to have Corvin working _his_ cock instead of John’s. John swore and pulled out of his mouth, prick fit to spill.

"I assume you want me in your arse instead of spending in your mouth," he said at Corvin’s hoarse protestations. "I’m not so young anymore that I can manage both, and you know it."

Philip pulled back and tapped him on the arse. "Roll over and slide up."

Corvin complied, resting his legs on Philip’s shoulders. He might have expected Philip to get on with things, but Philip wasn’t ready just yet. He might not have been capable of such magnificent cruelties as John, but he did enjoy leaving Corvin a shuddering and begging wreck, tormenting him for hours. Although he might not be able to hold out himself for hours tonight, with John looking on hungrily and Corvin’s voice already quivering delightfully.

Philip licked at Corvin’s arse, gentler than he knew he preferred but still hard enough to make his prick twitch. Corvin moaned, hands twitching like he meant to reach out and tug at Philip’s hair.

John noticed that as well. "None of that now," he said in the imperious tone Corvin loved, giving him a quick slap to the back of the hand.

Philip punctuated the slap by working his tongue past Corvin’s rim, and Corvin _howled_ , clutching white-knuckled at the bed to avoid disobeying.

"You’re a monster," he gasped, "teasing me like this."

"Would you like me to stop?" Philip moved to suck at his balls.

"Don’t you _dare_!"

"He won’t last," John warned.

Philip looked up at Corvin. "Do you _want_ to last?"

Corvin shook his head. "And I’m not sure I could even if I did want to."

As was often the case, John was right. Philip had barely begun to lick up Corvin’s shaft before he spent with a cry. Philip wiped a hand across his forehead and got to his feet.

"I made rather a mess of you, didn’t I?" Corvin said, beckoning Philip closer.

"No more than I made of you." Philip sat back as Corvin cleaned the rest of his face with the bedclothes. Once Corvin was satisfied, he kissed Philip, long and hard and filthy. They might have kept going all night, had John not cleared his throat impatiently.

"Did you want to join us, love?" Corvin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Only if it’s convenient."

"We did have plans for tonight," Philip reminded Corvin. "John, shall we?"

John sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard and spreading his legs. "I’ll leave this to you, Corvin. But make sure you prepare _properly_. I don’t want you injured unless I’m doing it intentionally."

Corvin gave a sarcastic salute, but he poured a generous amount of oil onto John’s prick and even worked himself open with his fingers before taking John’s prick – for Corvin, that was practically equivalent to hours of foreplay. When he was with John, he wanted it fast and at least a little rough, and Philip imagined that after such a long time apart his desires fell more towards "as rough as possible".

Corvin leaned in to kiss John once he was fully seated on his prick, wriggling in a way that Philip knew was calculated to make John moan. John tugged Corvin’s head back by the hair, nipping at his lip as they separated.

"Philip," he said, "I think he’s ready for you."

Philip had intended to draw things out, make Corvin beg for it. But he found he couldn’t resist taking Corvin as soon as he had his own prick slicked and ready.

"You’re so good," he whispered in Corvin’s ear as he entered him. "So eager to take us both."

Corvin moaned and rocked back. "Lord, I love you two."

"You won’t be saying that when you wake up tomorrow and can’t stand up," John said, thrusting into him.

"I think I will." Corvin leaned back onto Philip, letting the two of them do the work. Normally Philip would have teased him for it, but between the tightness around his prick, the slick slide of John against him, and Corvin’s desperate gasps, teasing was more than he could manage. Talking at all was more than he could manage, really. His entire world had narrowed to Corvin and John and the sheer ecstasy of moving in unison with them.

He leaned past Corvin to catch John’s lips with his own as he spent. He would have collapsed had John not caught hold of his arm as he reached his own release, keeping him in place.

They all ended up in a heap on the bed after that, Corvin sighing contentedly as he sprawled across Philip and John.

"You might have enjoyed my welcome home more than I did," John said.

"I think you enjoyed yourself plenty." Corvin kissed him on the cheek. "I’m very glad you’re back, love."


End file.
